Normal Transsexual Talk
by RockyShocky
Summary: Heeyyyyy!! ^.^ R/R please! Credits to Lindz, who is the girl who made Fiametta-Valda Furter. She was inducted into the royal family and this is a writer, me, Dorika Morana, interviewing her.


XoX RHS XoX: IM me next time...look at my profile  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Are you there?  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: yea  
  
XoX RHS XoX: ok. sooooooooooooo.......wanna RP?  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: I guess..  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: gtg in 15 but okay  
  
XoX RHS XoX: ok!  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "Hello, what is your name?"  
  
XoX RHS XoX: ::has brown hair and green eyes and is wearing a nice corsette with red fishnets, and sparkly high heels.::  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: GAH DIE h/o I have a friend who's new with aim  
  
XoX RHS XoX: ...  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: okay sorry  
  
XoX RHS XoX: reply to me, darnit!  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: Um, hello, do I know you?  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "Um, hi...I am a writer from Little Heel Village and I just wanted to interview one of the members of the royal family. Your name is Fiametta-Valda right?"  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: Yes..  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "Do you have something shorter that I could call you before we begin the interview?"  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: Fia or FV, but no one calls me that but my brother to tease me  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "Alright, Fia. First question: what is your least favorite planet in this galaxy?"  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: Considering the fact that I am still new here, I have not yet been to all of them. Although, my least favourite planet of all is most definately Earth.  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "Ah, yes. I agree. Second question: what is your favorite color for your heels?"  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: Black, red, or a mixture of both. Sometimes silver.  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "Alright, question three! If you were not apart of the royal family and you needed to work, what job would you pick?"  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: Well, hm.  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "Take your time..."  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: I would like to work in a theatre as a preformer  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "Smart choice. I used to be an actress, and I have been thinking of writing and acting lately...do you have any advice for me?"  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: I would be careful with writing. It tends to reveal your inner thoughts and emotions without you knowing.  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "Ok. Well, do you have any advice to your brother before he goes on his mission to Earth to create his idea of 'Rocky' the muscle man?"  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: Hopefully, I will accompy him and visit my friends because they haven't seen me since I was adopted. Otherwise, I'd tell him, or anyone, not to befriend anybody, no matter how nice they are. He lucked out with us, but maybe he won't always be so lucky.  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "Can I tell you a secret?"  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: Of course.  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "I heard Riff Raff explaining to his council about death and rebellion, what do you think that he could be planning? I heard this when I was coming on the way to meet you here."  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: Riff-Raff is an inferior. He isn't capable of having the brains to do so.  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "Ok. Well, do you have your own council, since you are officially a member of the royal family?"  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: I am daughter to the queen, but I am part of the upper council  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "I see. What is your favorite Transsexual dish?"  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: There are too many to choose from! laughs  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "I see. So have you read any of my stuff? I wrote the book: 'Gold High Heels'...and I wrote other stories."  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: I am currently concentrating on books of Transylvanian history and the cilivization process of Transsexual; Frank is also teaching me about why time slows between galaxies. But thank you for telling me, I will certainly look it up.  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "No, thank you. Well, when you were on earth, what was your name there?"  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: Maureen.  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "I see..."  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: Do you have any other questions?  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "Yes."  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: Please, go right ahead  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "Can you recite the Transsexual Pledge by heart?"  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: Which?  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "Starting with 'time split, a warp occured..."  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: Oh yes! I know various ones, including ones I made up on Earth  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "Well, can you please recite the one that I just said?"  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: Time split, a warp occurred, the ruby slippers transformed to black patent leather and sprouted six inch platform heels. The collective consciousness of a hundred-thousand minds began to aggregate within the telling of one simple story of self realization. It broke all the rules. It defied category. And oh gentle reader, it lives forever.  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: ::golf claps:: "Beautiful." ::sighs:: "Which is the one that you made up yourself?"  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: My pledge my alligence to Rocky Horror, of the United Sluts of America. And to the power for which it stands. One time warp, under Ritz, for loss of virginity, participation and fishnets for all.  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "Beautiful!! That is truly beautiful. I am going to have to write that down and quote you. You are very kind to have this talk with me. Oh, and watch out for Riff Raff. I think I have to go publish this..."  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: You are very welcome.  
  
MrsRaulEsparza: Good luck with acting  
  
XoX RHS XoX: Dorika Morana: "Why, thank you."  
  
Previous message was not received by MrsRaulEsparza because of error: User MrsRaulEsparza is not available. 


End file.
